


School Night

by LocalShinigami



Series: Modern AU w/ Orion Lavellan [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Anal Sex, Bets that Lead to Cross Dressing, Drinking, F/F, F/M, M/M, Minor Role Playing, Oral Sex, Spanking, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:04:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6690817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalShinigami/pseuds/LocalShinigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orion and Dorian lose a bet to Sera. A few weeks later she "cashes" in her winnings. Honestly Bull isn't going to complain, except maybe for the fact that his Kadans left the house dressed like that. It's a good thinking Varric and Cassandra are there to make sure everyone gets home safely.</p><p>Speaking of home, once Orion and Dorian reach home, they are pretty excited to show off their new outfits to The Iron Bull. Hopefully he'll be able to correct their "bad behavior". Wink, wink, nudge,nudge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	School Night

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. Honestly this all started when I saw the trailer for TMNT and the chick who plays April (I have managed to forget her name) is walking around in what I call the slutty school girl outfit, the one that you always see at Halloween time, and I thought "Dorian could pull that off." Which for some reason lead to me writing this 7,000 plus story about an outfit. *Smirking and shrugging my shoulders*
> 
> Well I hope you guys enjoy. I'm going to go back and try and work on my more serious stuff instead of writing more smut.

Admittedly there had probably been to many drinks drunk that night, but it was not a good night until your nerves felt fuzzy and a terribly wonderful ideas started to fill your head. Which has lead to Orion and Dorian giggling in the back of Cassandra's truck, while Varric took notes. The ideas that the mage and elf were spilling were too good to pass up. They'll both probably be embarrassed when his next book came out, and he will probably have to buy them a couple bottles of good wine, but it will b so worth it.

Varric turned to look at the two to make sure they were still okay  when it had gotten awfully quiet. It seemed that their clothes had once again caught their attention. Both were wearing some of the sluttiest school girl outfits that Varric had ever seen.

It all started a few weeks ago when the both of them had lost a bet to Sera. Who knew that Sera happened to know a lot about sports. It hardly seemed to be something that she was interested in, but as everyone had found out that night at their annual Trivia Night, Sera knew a great deal.

The pair had betted that they would get a higher score the Sera (all three were losing at the time). Loser would have to do whatever the winner said for one night; winner picking the night. Only exception was that the winner could not pick an important night to the losers (Dorian had had several conferences at the local college on magical time theory. He swore he could not trust either of the elves to play nice. Both elves had looked at each other, sighed, then agreed to the terms).

 It had been hilarious to watch the Tevinter and the elf's faces when Sera had come out triumphant.

Sera's eyes had held a mischievous glint in them for weeks. Dorian and Orion would squirm in fear. Tonight had been the night that their fear had ended and was replaced with down-right dread. Sera, Dagna, Cassandra and Varric had shown up at theirs and The Iron Bull's house to pick them for the night. Bull was not home when they had shown up; he had been at a cooking challenge that Krem had audition to be a participant in. Bull and all of the Chargers had gone to support the young Tevinter. 

Orion had opened up the front door to see a smiling Sera and he seemed to have known that Sera was going to pick tonight. Waiting for Dorian to arrive in the living room, Sera had pulled the outfits out of the bag she had been hiding them in. Turns out that the bar she had picked for them that evening was having a college theme to help fundraiser for a local high school scholarship for college. Everyone was suppose to be decked out in "college attire".

It had taken some widdling on Sera's part and several promises that she would personally brake anyone's hand if they got too touchy feely (Bull would also be called, which would lead to a some angry Chargers showing up) to convince the pair to dress up.

Dorian had come out of the bedroom looking like he owned the world. The 'Vint seemed to remember that he looked good in anything and had dealt with far worse than some slutty clothes. Orion on the other hand slunk out of the room, looking extremely miserable. He would tug at the extremely short green skirt for a few, then hands would wander up to the plain white knot that held his shirt together.

Dorian (Varric would bet his life savings on this) had decided to also add several gold bangles to their wrist, a golden snake wrapped around Dorian's neck, while a gold choker encircled Orion's. In addition, he put small gold hoop earrings in and had changed out Orion's normal silver hoops that sat atop of his ears for a gold and silver pair that had a green stone in the center. Large green studs decorated the bottom of Orion's ears. Both of their faces were covered in make-up. Brown eyeliner brought out Dorian's grey colored eyes and Orion's golden left and greenish right. Gold eye shadow finished out accenting their outfits.

Dorian had restyled their hair quickly too. His normally styled, almost slicked back hair was now fluffed and disheveled looking. Orion's long hair, which was normally wrapped in a braid was now pigtailed, falling down his side in soft waves, the reddish brown catching the light.

The group had stared at the pair for a few seconds, not quiet believing how pretty they both looked. Dagna was the first to break the silence, loudly asking if Dorian had ever tried to manipulate the golden snake about his throat to move. She had been doing studies to see which metals were more susceptible to magic. Dorian had laughed and admitted to wanting to try it. He thought it would be a great party trick.

Dorian and Dagna had continued their conversation out to the car, while Orion pleaded with Sera to allow him to change clothes. Sera had laughed, thrown her arms around her friend and cheerfully told him all would be well. Varric and Cassandra shared a look, Varric chuckled, Cassandra merely sighed and shook her head, and then they both followed the group.

Sera had been correct to say that all would be well.

 The bar had gone quiet when the Tevinter and elf had walked in. Everyone had shared a moment of confusion, before Sera had jumped atop the nearest table and told the whole bar what was going on (she had ended with a few threats of broken bones, if people weren't on their best behavior). The bar had laughed, cheered and started to buy the pair drinks.

Everyone had had a good time. Dorian had been outrageously flirting the moment the bar had laughed. The Tevinter had the whole bar focused on him, which allowed his shyer partner to warm up. The young elf still was not use to having so many people around and having people hit on him, having lived most of his life out in the country of the Free Marches.

Once everyone was settled, games were started, the music got louder and drinks started to flow.

 A few hours after they had arrived, Varric and Cassandra had both decided to pull their dressed up friends out of the bar, noticing several patrons were becoming fixated on the pair.

Thank the Maker it had not taken much to convince them that it was time to go home. All Varric had to do was mention The Iron Bull and the two practically ran out talking excitedly about their missed lover and how much fun they were going to have their new outfits. Varric had laughed and then immediately pulled out his notebook. Sera had spent most of the ride back to her place yelling  "shut it, since no one wants to know what you're going to do The Bull's ridiculously large "iron"." Both Orion and Dorian had fallen into a fit of giggles at the play of words, (Bull probably would have been proud at the pun).  The giggle fit lasted a awhile before the pair started back up again. Dagna, who sat in the front between Cassandra and Varric, started to throw out wild items that they could use to spice up their love life; Sera proceeded to act like she was deaf.  Varric could barely hear Cassandra's groans over the group's antics.

Getting everyone home could not have happened fast enough for Cassandra. Sera practically scrambled to get out of the car once Cassandra's truck reached the shop, Dagna followed her, her laughter filling the night air. With a shout of "thanks for the ride", the duo disappeared into Dagna's workshop/house. Varric heard Orion whisper to Dorian "I'm pretty sure I've said those exact words to Bull." The two grinned at each other as Varric tried to stifle his laughter.

Which catches everyone up to the present. Varric watching the two that were still in the back seat, quietly playing with their clothes as they mumbled stuff to each other. Pulling up to their house, they were much more mellow getting out, their laughter staying quiet. Dorian reached through Varric's opened window to grab their phones and keys (It had been stashed in the truck since their outfits did not have pockets). With a "good night" and a wave, Orion took the keys from Dorian and opened the front door.

"Well that certainly was a night," Varric said as he turned to Cassandra. The woman snorted as she shook her head.

"It certainly was. It's almost too bad that no one bothered to take pictures. Probably could have used those to make sure Dorian stays on his best behavior when Josephine has important guest over." Cassandra replied, a grin tugging at her lips. Varric laughed.

"Deviousness from our local Seeker. Never thought I would live to see the day."

Cassandra gave Varric a sly smile. "You don't know how devious I can be, dwarf," Cassandra exclaimed.

"Oh really," the dwarf exclaimed back. "Well you better go show me then." Varric wiggled his eyebrows and puffed out his chest a bit to show off his chest hair. Cassandra looked him up and down then started the car towards her place. Varric's laughter could be heard throughout the block.

*****

Dorian and Orion attempted to tip toe through their house. They had noticed that the office light was on, which meant the Bull was in there working on bills, waiting for his kadans to get home. Not wanting to grab his attention quite yet, they tried to sneak through the house, stopping outside of the office door.

Orion raised his hand, looked at Dorian, waiting for the nod. Dorian did his best to give them both a once over, his drunken state making him work a bit slower than normal. Once he felt they were ready, he gave Orion a nod, who gently knocked on the door. They both tried to suppress a grin as they heard their man get up from his chair.

The Iron Bull opened up the door, his confused look quickly turning to surprise. The qunari could only stare at the two, taking in their outfits and obviously drunken state.

Before Bull could say a word, Dorian piped up.

"You wished to see us sir?"  He asked pitching his voice high, tilting his head, he bared the side of his neck. A mischievous grin plastered on his face. Orion gave Bull a shy smile, clearly trying to playing up the innocent look. It was a common game between the two. Very few people expected the elf to cause problems, but always suspected Dorian first.

Bull gave them both a hard look before standing even taller. He seemed to stretch himself out, pushing his shoulders back, his back going straight and showing off the strength that lay there. His muscles were covered by the pink plaid shirt that he wear around the house, but both Dorian and Orion knew the strength that hid underneath the skin.

"Yes." Bull's voice drawled out, his voice a little deeper than normal. "Glad you two could make it in at this hour." Bull moved to the side to let the pair in. Dorian boldly walked in, Orion trailing behind so he could look at Bull and flutter his lashes, trying to look as feminine  as possible. Bull broke from the game for just a moment to "wink" at his elf. Orion giggled.

Straightening back up, Bull walked past the two to go stand in front of the desk. Crossing his arms across his chest, he stared hard at the two.

Bull cleared his throat. "I wanted to talk to you two about some behavioral issues I have been noticing." Dorian internally jumped up and down for joy, glad that Bull was so quick and clever to pick up the game. The next heart beat had him remembering his role.

"Behavioral issues?" The both of them parroted.

"Yes _, behavioral issues_." Bull stressed the words. Dorian and Orion shared a quizzical look, before looking at Bull again.

"What sort of issues are you talking about?" Orion asked, his voice small and pitched high as he wiggled closer to Dorian. Bull raised his one good eyebrow, still staring hard at the two.

"Well for starters, let's talk about you two sneaking in and out late at night. Don't think for a second I couldn't hear you walking down the hall. There's a good reason why this school would hire a qunari to keep everything in order.

"Second, you two have obviously been drinking and that's also against school rules. No alcohol is allowed to be consumed, either on school or off. This school does have a reputation to up hold." Bull's voice had gone stern. Dorian had started to puff himself up, looking indignant. Orion pouted, his bottom lip coming out. Dorian looked like he was about to start arguing, when Bull cut him off.

"And lastly, there's your clothes. Those violate so many school rules, that I don't even know where to start. You two almost look like you are trying to catch someone's attention." Bull's voice gravelly, his eye looking the pair over closely. His gaze showed mild appreciation at the skin he was being shown. "I don't understand why two good girls would dress like this?" Bull questioned loudly, gesturing at the clothes. As if on cue, Orion let out another giggle. Dorian quickly nudged the elf.

"What's so funny, sweetheart?" Bull's face grew serious. " These are very serious problems." Another nudge from Dorian had the elf attempting to look remorseful. Both were having a hard time keeping a straight face, the alcohol effecting them more than expected.

"I'm sorry sir." Orion replied. "I didn't mean to laugh."

"Why were you laughing?" Bull leaned forward, only a short arm length away. A blush crept up Orion's face. He looked quickly between Bull and Dorian, almost pleading with his eyes for help. Bull grinned. "Is it because you really aren't a girl?"

Dorian and Orion looked shocked. Both tried to back pedal, but Bull moved quicker and grabbed them both gently around their throats. Pulling them closer, he gave them another look over.

"Well, I'm right aren't I?" Bull looked smug. "I've noticed how you two never seem to want to use the lockers at the same time as the other girls or disappear to use the bathrooms when no one else is. And let's not start on your, " Bull nodes his head towards Dorian, " 'fake' mustache. You think you're so clever having convinced your teachers that it's part of a project." He gives the mustache in question a hard stare. Dorian starts to look insulted. "I've also notice how you two look at me. All curious and hot."

"As if, you great lumbering beast." Dorian choked out, focus shifting from defending his mustache to trying to dissuade The Iron Bull.

"Oh really?" Bull smiled, his grey eye looked Dorian over stopping to stare at the short green skirt. "You sure about that?" he asked. Dorian whined as Bull slightly flexed his hand. "I find it interesting that you two aren't trying to argue about being boys. You do know that's another rule that you have broken." Both blushed again as they realized that they were caught.

The pair struggled to break The Iron Bull's grip, but the man only squeezed a little harder, stopping their attempts. When they both stopped struggling, Bull loosened his grip. Both elf and Tevinter were panting, erections straining under their skirts.

"Why don't the both of you hike up those skirts and let me get a good look as to what's underneath." The Bull suggested, nodding his head, mindful of how close his horns were to the pair. Dorian and Orion froze for a moment, before sharing another look. The fight seemed to leave the both of them as their blushes intensified. Reaching down they gingerly raised their skirts. Bull let out a whistle of appreciation as he saw the underwear that they were wearing. Nice, soft black silk underwear covered their erections.

"So pretty." The Bull said before he leaned down to capture Dorian's mouth in a kiss. The qunari pushed his tongue along Dorian's lips, waiting for the man to let him in. He gratefully did not have to wait long. Dorian opened up to him, the human's tongue rubbing Bull's as the qunari's tongue pushed in to plunder the willing mouth below. Dorian let out a throaty moan. Bull nipped and licked, enjoying the feeling of the mage going plaint.

Bull became aware of his surroundings again, when he both felt and heard a whine from his left side. Pulling his mouth away from Dorian's, he turned his head slightly to look at the elf that was giving him needy looks. With a chuckle he bent his head over the small elf.

"Do you need something pretty boy?" Bull asked teasingly. Orion pouted.

"Yes." he whined out. "I want a kiss too." The elf seemed to have been practicing his begging, because Bull would swear up and down that that bottom lip (which was making its second appearance for the night)had started to quiver as the elf's mismatched eyes grew wider. Shaking his head, Bull leaned in to give the needy elf a kiss. Orion pushed himself up to get to Bull's mouth quicker. The elf nipped at the qunari's lips, not settling down until Bull bit that quivering bottom lip. Bull went back to plundering another willing mouth.

Bull felt kisses trail up his shoulder and neck, Dorian's mouth stopping to tease his sensitive ears. Bull shifted his grip, so Dorian could press himself closer, which allowed the human to reach more of his ear.

The qunari and elf parted only because their bodies demanded air. Both were panting hard. Bull's gaze shifted between the two. He straightened himself back up, not quite willing to stop the game yet.

"I see that we are now going to have to add tempting a teacher to your list of broken rules. You both realize this will lead to punishments, right?" He ask sternly. Both the elf and Tevinter had the decency to look guilty.

"For your first punishment..."

"First punishment?!" Dorian squawked. The man looked like he was once again going to argue. Tears sprung into Orion's eyes, the elf attempting to look pitiful. The Iron Bull just glared at the pair.

"Yes," he barked. "Your _first punishment_. And if you don't start behaving yourself, _Mr._ Pavus, I will just have to add more." Dorian's words died on his lips, not really wanting to incur more punishments. "Good." Bull nodded. "Now I want the both of you bend yourselves over my desk." Bull let go of the both of them. With a gentle nudge, elf and human moved towards the desk.

Slowly and erotically as they could managed, they spread themselves across The Iron Bull's desk. Bull walked up behind them and placed a hand on each of their asses, enjoying how short the skirts were. The material did nothing to hid the nice curves of both their asses. Bull grabbed a cheek and gave it a good hard squeeze, causing elf and human to moaned and arch into the large grey hands.

Bull loved it when they were like this; all needy and plaint for him, both making noises and moving in sync. It showed how much time they spent together. Bull had not realized how much he craved this closeness after leaving the Qun. They had helped him survive.

Remembering the one rule that he needed to make sure that his kadans always remembered, Bull leaned next them, and whispered, "what's your word?"

Both tilted their heads towards him, small smiles on their faces. "Katoh," they practically said in unison. With a smile of his own and a nod of his head, he lifted himself back up.

Giving himself a shake, he got his head back into the game.

"Now I'm going to spank both of your asses till they are a bright pretty pink color, which is what you do to naught little boys, but here's the catch. You get to count the other one's spanking. If you mess up, you'll get an additional five spanks. I'll start you off at twenty." Both groaned at the condition. They were already losing focus, and now he was going to do this to them. With a look and a sigh, both pushed their asses higher in the air for Bull. The qunari reached under their skirts and ripped their underwear off of them, causing both to gasps at the sensation against their erections.

"Good boys," Bull rumbled. "Now put your heads down and don't look back." Giving them both one more loving pat, he leaned away from them. Bull watched the pair for moment, enjoying the way they squirmed waiting for him.

Quickly moving forward, he smacked his hand across Dorian's ass. The mage let out a moan as he rocked across the desk.

"One," Orion panted, standing on his tippy-toes. Bull realized that the elf wasn't wearing any shoes, probably having taken them off on the ride home (he had a hard time keeping his shoes on). Glancing at Dorian's feet, he saw that the Tevinter had put on his short black boots. Bull let out a grunt of approval at the shoes; he liked seeing Dorian in heeled boots.

Raising his hand, he slapped Dorian across his ass again. Another moan and Orion mumbled out "two".

Two more slaps that alternated across Dorian's cheeks, when Bull suddenly lifted his right hand and slapped Orion's ass hard. Both jumped in surprise and moaned. It took Dorian a moment to realize that Bull had not slapped his ass. Bull rubbed the mage's side, counting down from ten in his head. Before he could get to six, Dorian choked out a "one".

Seven more slaps across Orion's fair skin, had the elf sobbing and Dorian trying not to squirm as he waited his turn. Bull stopped for moment, looking at the two pant, watching Orion's ass grew to be a brilliant red  as Dorian's started to fade already with his darker skin. Not wanting Dorian to lose the color, he returned his attention to the mage.

Eleven more slaps had Dorian moaning, tears stinging his eyes. Without pausing, Bull moved back to Orion, Dorian barely able to keep up his counting.

Once Bull had reached fifteen, he paused and leaned over the pair. Bull noticed that they were holding hands, as they continued to stare forward. Another approving growl and Bull leaned down to nuzzle at their necks. Placing a soft kiss on each of their shoulder blades, he spoke against their shirts.

"Now here comes the fun part" his voice rumbled, low and gritty. Both elf and human shivered at the tone, falling just a bit deeper. 

Standing back up, Bull raised both of his hands, and slapped both of their asses at the same time. The pair jumped at the sound that echoed. Neither said a word for a moment, clearly waiting to hear the other one's voice. Bull started to count backwards again, but this time aloud. Bull nodded in approval at his boys when they quickly realized what had happened.

Bull enjoyed watching them trying to count as they moaned and squirmed in pleasure; part of him was proud that they were able to keep enough of their wits about them to count, but on the other hand, he wished they would slip. Luck was with the pair though, they did not falter and were able to reach to twenty.

Bull leaned back, as both human and elf slumped against the desk, asses bright red. Even Dorian's, though his skin was much darker then Orion's. Bull grinned as he stared at the pair.

"Such good boys, you two are," he said. He reached out to tap Dorian's side. "I want you to hop on to the desk now, on your back." Sluggishly, Dorian moved. Climbing on, he rolled himself on to his back, legs automatically spreading for the qunari, his skirt pooling closer to his waist. Bull gave the human a leering grin, before turning towards the elf. "Your turn. Hop on, but I want you to straddle Mr. Pavus's chest and look at me." Orion moved a bit quicker then Dorian.

Orion's own skirt pooled over Dorian's flushed skin, his legs were spread so widely. Dorian's hands immediately started to run up and down Orion's calves and lower thighs. Orion's hands were braced against Dorian's hips, so he could look up at Bull.

"Pretty, pretty boys," Bull rumbled in appreciation. "Now I want the two of you to start pleasuring each other, but if you cum without my permission, you're not going to like what's going to happen." Bull tried to put on a slightly menacing face, but both Orion and Dorian could hear the playfully tone that lay underneath.

Trying to stay in the game, though, both attempted to look terrified. Nodding their heads, they quickly moved to do what they were told.

Mouths dart forward, moans and gasps followed quickly. Up and down they moved, licking, sucking nibbling. Dorian had pulled Orion's hips downward, so he could reach they elf's tight bud. The elf had to stop and pant for moment as Dorian's tongue darted in and out, teething grazing the sensitive flesh. Bull moved around the desk, watching Dorian pleasure the elf. Reaching into one of his top draws, he pulled out some lube.

Gently pulling Dorian's head back and flipping Orion's skirt up, he drizzled a large amount of clear fluid down the elf's crack. Dorian's fingers moved to scrape the lube up and proceeded to push a finger inside Orion. The human wasted no time finding the bundle of nerves that lay inside the elf. Orion arched and cried out, hips starting to thrust against the invading finger.

Bull moved back to the front of the desk and nudged Orion's head back down.  Orion sucked the length back into his mouth, crying and moaning around cock. His hands moved around Dorian's hips, coaxing the mage's hips to roll up, so he could reach the human's hole. He expected to get lube as well, but was surprised to find Dorian's legs lifted, causing the cock in his mouth to go further down his throat. He gagged for a moment, as he heard Dorian grunt as his ass land squarely on the mages face.

Looking up, he found himself face to face with the Bull, as the qunari throw Dorian's legs over his horns. Bull reached forward and ran his tongue over Dorian's tight hole. Dorian tried to buck, put was pinned. Bull pulled back, just a bit and looked Orion in the eyes.

"Now Mr. Pavus, you best not forget Mr. Lavellan here." He went to go move back, but then stopped again. "And you better remember not to cum without my permission." Wasting no more time, Bull darted forward, licking and wiggling his tongue into the mage. Dorian started to squirm as he tried to remember to thrust his fingers in and out of the elf.

Soon both were a pile of moans and cries, arches and squirms. The only thing keeping them together was The Bull, a hand rested on each of them. The weight of The Bull's hands kept them from their orgasms.

Once Dorian's hole was loose enough, Bull nudged a finger gently around the rim of muscles, pulling and pushing. Dorian tried to arch again, his head falling back as panted. Orion had stopped and was staring at The Iron Bull, mesmerized by the qunari's movements. It was not often that he got to see one of his lover's opened up and the experience was captivating.

Bull's eyes darted back and forth between Orion's face and Dorian's loosening hole. Having decided that it was opened enough, he reached for the lube that he had placed on the desk. Pouring a generous amount onto his hand, he started to rub it around Dorian's ass. Bull pushed a finger in quickly. Both Dorian and Orion moaned, the mage having remembered to return his attention back to his elven partner.

Both started to thrust back on the fingers that invaded them, aroused sighs and moans filled the room. Bull added fingers as quickly as Dorian could take it, wanting to be inside the mage as soon as possible.

Once the human ready, Bull stepped back for a moment.

"Orion," Bull said as he grabbed the elf's neck gently. Orion lifted his head, his mismatched eyes slowly focusing on Bull. "Orion, I want you to turn around now. Lay across Dorian." Bull moved his further down Orion's body, coaxing the elf to turn around. Slowly, but surely he moved; resting his head on Dorian's shoulder as his legs were spread wide across the human's hips. Bull had to pause for moment, enjoying the fucked-out look on both of his kadans' faces.

Returning to business though, Bull undid his pants enough to pull out his cock, a sigh of relief escaping him as the cool air in the room touched his overheated skin. Standing against the desk he lifted Dorian's legs up, so he could slid himself in. Dorian arched and moaned, pleas escaping his mouth.

Orion looked up at Dorian, peppering kisses across the man's jaw. " How does it feel?" Orion whispered, his own voice rough.

Dorian could not speak for a moment, enjoying the feel of his lover sliding into him. Once The Iron Bull was inside, the mage let out a loud breath, hands letting go of the desk, so he could hold onto his elven love.

"Answer the question Dorian. How does it feel?" The Bull asked, a grin tugging at his scared lips. He rolled his hips against the mage, obviously waiting to hear the answer. Dorian let out an aggravated moan as he looked up at The Bull.

"It..."a pause has his head fell back against the desk. "It feels good, you lummox. Your giant, fat cock, feels amazing." Words started to tumble out of Dorian's mouth, breathy and needy. "I've never been this full before and I honestly can't believe I ever settled for less." He bit out at the end. Bull chuckled, but then pulled himself out, only to slam back in, Dorian's reward for answering.

The mage scrambled to hold on as The Bull rode him hard. Screams were punched out of him every time The Iron Bull filled him up. Orion gripped the human hard, legs closing around the human's hips. His moans and whimpers were quiet compared to Dorian's, his own erection rubbing across the mage's belly with each thrust. Bull let go of Dorian's hips, so he could place his hands near his head, stopping the mage from sliding off the desk.

Orion turned his head a placed kisses on Bull's wrist, biting and sucking every so often. Bull growled, leaning down to bite into Orion's shoulder, the elf arching and whimpering. Orion's ass rubbed across Bull's lower belly, the elf lifting his butt up each time Bull slammed into Dorian.

Bull reached in-between the human and the elf to grab at Dorian's erection. He pumped the mage in time with his thrust. It took a matter of seconds for Dorian arch as his orgasm over took him. His cum covering his skirt and Bull's hand. The mage's head fell back, a silent scream escaping him.

Bull bit into his lip, focusing on stopping his own orgasm. Dorian was tight, warm and wet around him, and he wanted to cum in his kadan, but he still had his elf to play with. Once Dorian relaxed, Bull let out the breath he was holding, leaning down to capture the mage's lips in a kiss. Dorian was plaint, barely moving at all. Bull pulled back and smiled at his kadan.

Looking down at Dorian's chest, The Bull saw their elven lover, eyes glazed over, drool starting to escape from his mouth. Little puffs of breath leaving him. Bull let out another chuckle, then scooted down to leave sloppy kisses all over the elf's face. Orion hummed happily as he pushed his hips down to where Bull was flushed against Dorian, a slight tilt up accenting his hips.

Bull smoothly pulled out of Dorian, a soft sigh escaping the mage. Pulling the elf closer to the edge of the desk, he grabbed the lube again and poured some over Orion's hole, causing both to squeak as the cold liquid rolled down Orion's ass and balls and landing on Dorian's leg that had gotten caught between the elf's legs.

Bull laughed as the both squirmed underneath him; neither enjoying the cold. Before either could complain though, Bull slipped two fingers inside Orion, rubbing warm walls, but avoiding the sensitive nub. Orion grunted his displeasure, trying to twist his hips to get Bull touch that wonderful spot. A light slap from The Iron Bull on Orion's already sensitive ass had the elf holding, trembling as he tried to stay still, so the Bull could open him up.

Dorian started to move underneath the elf, kissing and licking up the elf's sensitive neck. Dorian's hands roamed all over Orion's soft skin, lightly pulling and rubbing at his erection. All Orion could do was moan and arch.

Finally, after the elf could comfortable take three fingers, Bull aligned himself up with the elf's fluttering hole. He slowly pushed in, being mindful of his smaller lover. Dorian could take it rougher quicker, but unless Bull had spent an hour working the smaller lover open, he needed to move slowly.

The qunari let out another sigh once he was completely in, Orion's muscles squeezing against his length.

A wicked smile crossed Dorian's face when he noticed his smaller lover was panting.

"How does it feel?" Dorian asked sinfully, revenge coloring his grey eyes. Orion panted louder as he eyed the mage.

"Now, now Kadan. No revenge while we're fucking." Bull stated. Dorian looked ruffled for only a moment, before he calmed himself, the wicked grin returning to his face.

He leaned up close to one of Orion's pointed ears, while staring at Bull and asked sultrily, "How does it feel?". Orion moan and tried to thrust back onto The Bull, but the qunari grabbed his hips.

"Come on Kadan, answer the question." Bull chuckled as he leaned down to lick up Orion's other ear. A squeak escaped Orion as his whole body tightened, muscles squeezing Bull's length.  

"Good... Fantastic..." the elf panted out, trying to squirm forward, so he could move back. "Please Bull, make me scream. I want it..." A pause as Orion placed his head on Dorian's chest, Bull allowing him to roll his hips just a bit. "... I want it hard..." One more pause. "Please Cosain... please." He whispered against Dorian's shirt, his face rubbing against the cottony material.

"Anything for you Kadan." Bull whispered into his pointed ear. Bull gave Dorian a soft look as well, before he pulled out and slammed back in.

In and out his hips moved, their conversation having allowed the qunari to gain control of himself again. Staying slow for a moment, he worked up speed as Orion grow comfortable with being so filled.

It did not take long for the elf to start shouting, particularly once Bull got him in the right position to hit his prostate with each thrust. Dorian reached underneath the elf, sliding his hand over the elf's protruding belly that was hiding underneath the skirt.

They had recently discovered that their elven lover was small enough, that at the right angle, Bull's cock could be felt. It was happening now, with Orion being spread out enough between their bodies, that Dorian could feel Bull moving inside.

Flipping his hand over, so the back of his hand rested against Orion's belly, allowing him to still feel Bull, Dorian curled his fingers around the elf's cock, gripping hard. Orion trembled and screamed, not knowing if he wanted to arch into Dorian's hand or up against Bull.

He was not able to debate for long, his body deciding that it wanted to orgasm. Luckily, as he arched onto Bull's cock, Dorian's hand followed; grip still strong and stroking him through his orgasm.

Before he could collapse onto Dorian, Bull lifted him off, then flipped him over. The Iron Bull grabbed both of their shirts, pulling them off the desk and onto their knees. Both human and elf grabbed the qunari's massive thighs to keep their balance.

"Mouths open." The Iron Bull growled out, his hand furiously jerking himself off. Dorian and Orion opened the mouths, heads close together, just in time to receive their lover's load. Cum hit their mouths, noses, and cheeks. Bull groaned through orgasm, enjoying seeing his boys on their knees in front of him.

Once he was done, The Iron Bull had to place a hand on the desk to stop himself from collapsing onto his lovers. Both of them looked at each other and started to clean each other's face off by licking. Once they were clean, they kissed, making lewd noises, much to the enjoyment of their qunari who was watching.

As soon as they were done kissing, Dorian and Orion reached up to Bull's cock to start cleaning it and to place kisses on his crown. Bull let out a low rumble that almost sounded like a purr. Once they were done tiding The Bull up, they put him away, gently zipping his pants up, wicked little grins covering their faces.

Bull groaned when saw the grins.

"Please tell you two are tired out for the moment, because I'm pretty sure I need a break." Bull said.

Green-gold eyes looked at grey ones, both looking a bit worn. Groans slipped out of them both as they tried to stand up. Bull laughed and reached down to help them up. Pulling them towards the couch that was in the office, Bull settled down first, before his kadans crawled on top of him.

"So I'm dying to know why you two are dressed in school girl outfits?" Bull yawned through his question. Dorian snorted and cuddled closer, while a blush crept up Orion's ears.

"Sera," come the muffled reply from Dorian.

"She called in her night." Orion added, a yawn escaping him as well.

"Apparently the bar that we went to was having a fundraising event for a local school and everyone was suppose to be dressed in college attire. She thought this was appropriate for us." Dorian continued. He attempted to snuggle closer, shivering now that his skin was not overheated. Orion pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and covered them with it. Bull was oddly silent.

Realizing that their lover had grown quiet, Dorian and Orion looked up. Mix emotions were running across Bull's face. They both look on in stunned silence. Normally Bull was not that expressive when he was unsure of something. His hands curled around them as he was obviously struggling with something,

"Cosain." "Amatus." Both of calling out to the man. Bull took a deep breath and let it out as he closed his eyes.

"You mean to tell me, you both went out dressed like that to a bar where people who are drinking tend to do stupid things." The Bull growled out, jealousy an odd emotion for him. He normally was not so possessive unless one of his lovers wanted that. This need to go to the bar and state his claim was unsettling.

"Cosain," Orion whispered, moving closer to the qunari. Placing a kiss on the man's jaw, reached a hand up to curl around one solid horn. Dorian turned his head a placed kisses across the broad chest, paying special attention to the thicker scars that covered his chest. "Cosain. Cassandra, Varric, Dagna and Sera kept a close eye on us all night. Sera even started the night off with threatening to break bones and call you if anything went wrong." Orion said softly, hoping his words would calm The Iron Bull.

Thankfully, the jealousy disappeared as quickly as it had appeared, the man deflating against the couch.

"Argh," The Iron Bull groaned, a hand sneaking up to rub his face. "Sorry. Don't know where that came from." He mumbled under his hand.

Dorian laughed. "Don't be Amatus. You know we both enjoy it when your politely possessive. It's rather arousing, seeing you get all savage for us." The mage winked at the man, placing a kiss just above his heart. Orion nodded his head. Bull just chuckled and ran his hands up and down their bodies. Both elf and human snuggled in closer.

"By the way," Dorian peeped up before sleep could claim him."How did Krem's cooking competition go?"

Bull let out a full belly laugh. "He took second, but got his ass kicked by this little old lady, who everyone thought wouldn't be able to move quick enough, considering how slowly she was moving before the show. Once the timer started though, she was hauling ass and showing the other competitors how it's done. Her food tasted fantastic too! I tried to pry some recipes out of the woman, but she wouldn't tell me nothin'.

Dorian and Orion chuckled, imagining their large qunari trying to pry some secret recipes out of a little old lady. The image made them smile as they slowly drifted off to sleep. Bull grinned when he felt them both slip off.

"Goodnight Kadans." He said quietly , pulling his lovers closer to him.

*****

Cassandra's House

"Maker..." Varric swore under his breath, trying to keep a lid on all of the emotions that were wanting to bubble out.

"I think it's time for another round, Varric." Cassandra whispered in Varric's ear as she handed him another beer.

Varric looked at the woman that was sharing the couch with him, a mischievous grin highlighting her high cheek bones and dark eyes. Varric felt his palms starting to get sweaty.

"You know, when you said you were going to show me how devious you were, this was not what I was expecting." Varric answered as he picked up the game controller. Cassandra laughed as she exited out of Donkey Kong and returned to Maria Kart.

"I want to play Rainbow Road again." She stated as she curled her legs underneath her and focused on the screen.

"Why? So you can watch me fall off the edges again or so you can hit me with every shell you get?" Varric grumbled, his game face slipping on.

"Both." Cassandra answered, laughter coloring her voice.

"Cassandra, I'm starting to think your more cruel then devious." Varric shot back.

"Says the fly that landed in the spider's web." Cassandra replied back without missing a beat. Varric groaned again. "Come on dwarf, give me your best shot." Cassandra challenge Varric.

"Fine Seeker, but after you keep my butt for the billionth time, I think you should let me crash. The alcohol might actually be getting to me. I must be drunk to want to keep seeing my butt get handed to me."

"Fine. After we finish all three rounds." Varric groaned and looked up towards the ceiling, wondering what he had ever done to deserve this. Okay, he knew what he had done, but really it had not been that bad, had it? "Pick your poison dwarf." Cassandra called out, forcing Varric to return his attention back to the screen.

Varric shook his head and grinned as he started to scroll through the characters, looking for that green thing that could eat the shells. Maybe, just maybe he might be able to survive this night.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry about Cassandra and Varric. I honestly couldn't decided how I wanted them to end up. Then I thought it would be hilarious to see Cassandra being kick-ass at Mario. The woman can't play cards to save her life, but by the Maker she can kick ass on Rainbow Road.


End file.
